This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
A TFT-LCD (Thin Film Transistor Liquid Crystal Display) has advantages such as small volume, low power consumption, no radiation etc., which thus dominates the current tablet display market.
A metallic oxide TFT is a technique emerging in recent years, which has a large On-state current, a high mobility, a good uniformity, transparency, and a simple manufacturing process. The metallic oxide TFT can better satisfy requirements for a large size LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) and active and organic electroluminescent, which thus attracts people's attention. The On-state current of the metallic oxide TFT is 50 times more than that of an amorphous silicon (a-Si) TFT, and an Off-state current is generally between 10−11 A and 10−12 A. In a static picture, a low refresh rate is used by the metallic oxide TFT, which may significantly reduce the power consumption.
Inventors, when implementing the present disclosure, found that there is at least a disadvantage with the above approach in that with the current Off-state current, a voltage applied across pixels of the LCD cannot be maintained under the low refresh rate (e.g., 1 Hz).